The invention relates to a device for retaining passengers in a standing position on a "roller coaster."
In amusement parks, fairs and the like, roller coasters, which execute loops, plunges, spirals, ascending spirals (with slowdown), etc., are well known and appreciated by the public, because they enable people to enjoy a sensation of danger, while providing perfect safety. Based on the position and velocity of the train and the configuration of the curves which it passes through, the passengers on a roller coaster can be found in virtually any orientation at any given point of the course, and can be subjected to acceleration in any direction.
A device is known from German Publication No. 32 37 684 A1, which enables a passenger to ride through the complete passage of a roller coaster ride in a standing position. However, this device has a number of disadvantages, in particular relating to its manipulation, and to the comfort of the passenger being held thereby.